Wanted Dead
Description Wanted Dead is a series of side quests that have Tamiko finding Wanted posters for various individuals around Hajimari and dealing with them as she sees fit. Wanted Dead: Farin Location of poster: Karako City "Farin has been reported to have been consuming Giku, a crime punishable by death! He was last seen near the outskirts of Faeria." Karmic Influence: +5 (killing Farin) Reward: +5 Giku (Talking to Captain Usange) Wanted Dead: Osamu Prerequisites: Wanted Dead: Farin must be complete. Location of poster: Sodai "A suspicious man going by the name of Osamu left our tavern last night and it was reported to us that he was responsible for burning the bridge to Shima Village. This will not stand!" Upon finding Osamu in Shima Village, he will confess that he has been smuggling alcohol from the tavern to the village, and that burning down the bridge was a mistake caused by his torch setting some of the alcohol ablaze. He begs to be spared and sent to jail rather than killed. Karmic Influence: +10 (killing Osamu) / +20 (taking Osamu to the jail in Parvius) Reward: +10 Giku (killing Osamu and talking to Captain Usange) Wanted Dead: Fambor Prerequisites: Wanted Dead: Farin must be complete. Location of poster: Glilnor "It was Fambor who stole the ancient Grizz helmet from President Ulek's manor! He was last seen walking around the Hajimari Hurdles!" Fambor is found in Ilnoir Town and will attack when confronted about the helmet. Killing him results in less winnings being available during You Gotta' Know When To Hold 'Em. Karmic Influence: +15 (killing Fambor) Reward: +15 Giku (talking to Captain Usange) Wanted Dead: Loren Location of poster: Parvius "Loren is the name of the man who stole precious mining resources from our city. He was last seen moving toward the Memorial Mountains. He must pay for his crimes!" Loren is found hiding out in Valios Village in an abandoned home. He immediately becomes aggressive when seeing Tamiko and the rest of her party and attacks. Karmic Influence: +20 (killing Loren) Reward: +20 Giku (talking to Captain Usange) Wanted Dead: Turkulv Prerequisite: Wanted Dead: Loren must be complete. Location of poster: Outside of every church in Hajimari (Region). "Our beloved Pastor John was kidnapped! Sources say that it was a man named Turkulv that did such a thing! The damn Grizz must be hiding out somewhere in that wasteland! That waste of life deserves to die for what he's done!" Turkulv is found in an igloo in Grizz. Until he is killed and Pastor John is set free, all of the churches in Hajimari will be devoid of a pastor and thus not be usable for healing. Karmic Influence: +25 (killing Turkulv) Reward: +20 Giku (talking to Captain Usange) Wanted Dead: Annelise Location of poster: Kindino Town "A prostitute by the name of Annelise has been soliciting herself in and around our museum, which will not stand! She made a break for it when Igun caught her and she must be brought to justice." Annelise ran to Valia Town after being caught by the museum owners. She will be there trying to solicit again and will attempt to run, but Kenshin stops her and kills her without a battle taking place. Reward: +25 Giku (talking to Captain Usange) Wanted Dead: Madoka Location of poster: Shima Village "Madoka, the mother of two children, has killed her husband. One of the children witnessed the crime take place. Madoka must be found and killed as punishment and as recourse for the children, who are being relocated to the orphanage in Jakovar." Madoka can be found in a tent in the woods near Kindino Town. She will attack on sight, rightfully assuming you are there to kill her for her crime. Karmic Influence: +30 (killing Madoka) Reward: +30 Giku (talking to Captain Usange) Wanted Dead: Kaljlin Prerequisite: Wanted Dead: Madoka must be complete. Location of poster: Saiferu Town "One of the boats from this town was stolen by what appears to be a young girl reported to be named Kaljlin. Boats are very important here, so she must be brought to justice." Kaljlin can be found sailing around Hajimari. Upon encountering her, Tamiko will be granted with a choice to either talk or kill her. She is fairly weak and doesn't put up much of a fight. If she is talked to, Kaljlin says that the reason she stole a boat was to get away from her grandfather Gulgier who was abusive toward her. When giving this information to Captain Usange, he will tell you to kill Gulgier instead. Karmic Influence: -25 (killing Kaljlin) / +10 (talking to Kaljlin) / +30 (killing Gulgier) Reward: +25 Giku (talking to Captain Usange)